User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Citadel Assassins I'm on a ME playthrough right now, in order to add infoboxes and grab a few achievements, and I made a point this time of talking to Barla Von and then going directly to Chora's Den. Guess who I ran into. If you've consistently not encountered them after speaking to Von, I'm not sure how I'm doing this. Arbiter099 18:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I just did the same thing earlier today, went and talked to Barla, then went to Chora's den and nothing. Lancer1289 20:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It might have something to do with recruiting Wrex first. I remember my first ever playthrough, I talked to Barla Von, but then talked to Harkin and recruited Garrus before recruiting Wrex. I did run into the Assassins. Tali's no.1 fan 20:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) write thany how about you write it becuses it seem no one wants me to write anything at all bicuses of my work !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i don't quite inderstand what you are saying :See your talk page and respond there, per the message at the top of my talk page. Lancer1289 22:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) do it than how about you write it and get all the credit while i get thron in a garbge truck for life goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Deadmansspace147 22:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Go to thes sites there vary good : http://americanmcgeealice.wikia.com/wiki/American_McGee%27s_Alice_Wiki = american mcgee alice wikia http://americanmcgeesalice.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page = american mcgee alice wikia :See your talk page as much as I hate doing this. Lancer1289 22:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) tell me what to write if you are still consrnern about this howe about you give me more ideas about what to write , because every time i write something it allows get deleted. :If you would post your information/stories in the appropriate venues, i.e. blogs posts, forums, your user page, then it wouldn't get deleted. As for ideas, this is your project, so it's your thing and I have other things I need to worry about. Lancer1289 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) who made you kung do you realy think that you can tell what t put on there web page or whatever you call , maby i show telll every one not to trust you at all. :And maybe you should read the Community Guidelines which state and I quote "any video uploaded to the site will be deleted". It's right there in the Guidelines. Just look for yourself. Lancer1289 01:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :*Addendum: Also I guess a simple request of responding on your talk page is apparently not possible, which is what I ask at the top of my talk page and on yours as well. I stated that I don't like cross page conversations and for people who which to discuss something I left on their talk page to discuss it there and not here. Lancer1289 01:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit Conflict) Lancer is enforcing the site policies as an admin. Other wikis may allow videos to be uploaded, but not this wiki. If I or another admin aside from Lancer had been available at the time when you uploaded your videos, we would have deleted them too. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Precisely. Considering it is right there in the Guidelines, I really don't see what is so hard to understand. Lancer1289 01:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I note that nobody has answered your question yet. The answer is: 'I DID. I made Lancer an admin (not a "kung" though). If you'd like to discuss this decision with me, do so on my talk page. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well technically Spart is the King (as Bureaucrat), and Lancer's the Regent (as he edits quite a bit more than Spart on a daily basis). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Krogan Regeneration/immunity For infobox purposes, is krogan regeneration before they die considered an ability? I've always thought of it as immunity. Or is it both that they regen their health and then activate immunity? Clearing this up would help me a lot. Arbiter099 17:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I would probably have to say that is an ability and should be noted. Immunity is something separate and while both activate at the same time, I don't recall Immunity reviving someone when used by anyone else. Even krogan. Lancer1289 18:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::This was my suspicion, most krogan will activate both, but Fist's bouncer just regenerated without Immunity and it put the question in my brain. Thanks. Arbiter099 18:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) New background Lancer, have you heard anything else about getting the new wiki background set up? Just wondering. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I did say if I heard something, then I would post it, however I may contact JoePlay again later about it. Lancer1289 01:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe there's a problem with the coding's compatibility with the wiki program. It possibly loads correctly, but something in the Wiki's code may prevent the new background from being updated. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Like I said, I'll contact JoePlay about it. Let's not specuate what could or couldn't be the problem here as I don't need that conversation on my talk page. Lancer1289 02:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Have you tried inputting the actual code to add the background to the wiki in the actual MediaWiki CSS page? From my experience, it's a lot more effective than using the Theme Designer if that's what you - or whoever tried to apply the background - used. '''(Talk) (Requests) 03:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry this cerburas news is just for you and a few others i got mas at : King Tutankhamun exhibit to visit Serrice Wednesday, May 11th, 2011 After a long negotiation process with the Confederacy of North Africa, the Galactic history museum of Serrice will be exhibiting the best example of the ancient Egyptian civilization of Earth. The exhibit will run for two (Earth Standard) months and will include the bust of Nefertiti, a replica of the burial chamber, and the burial mask of King Tut himself. Belana Torei, head of the museum, had this to say: “We are very honored to finally be allowed to showcase this wonderful example of human history in our home.” The opening ceremony will be attended by many VIPs including Matriarch Denlaya and CNA President Atef Sedki. This will be the first time the exhibit has ever left it’s home planet. :And I have to ask why is this here? I really don't need this on my talk page as I can go to the site myself and read it myself. I really don't need this on my talk page. Lancer1289 22:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) hard work i worked so hared on finding thos videos and you delted them , this is what people do to me thay make funn of my work and destroy it just like you just did. :I am not making fun of your work, I'm enforcing site policy, which you continually ignore, despite I don't know how many messages. We don't allow non-canon information in articles, we don't permit videos, and we don't permit any depictions of Shepard, except in specific, and listed, circumstances. I would seriously suggest that you read the Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style and the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines as there are several things in there that you have continually ignored and been reminded about several times. If you keep violating site policy like you do, then it will lead to further action. Lancer1289 22:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ?????????????????? what do you mean by The Real Lancer? :Seriously? I left an answer and why can't you keep a conversation on one page. See User talk:Commdor#???????? for my answer as it hasn't changed and I couldn't have been more explicit. Lancer1289 20:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) answers 1. i am only trying to help this site 2 is it okay to uplod videos to my peronal page? :See your talk page as I will not have a cross page conversation. Lancer1289 20:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) so i can only upload videos to my user page but not on the artical all of you have writen , i that it :Again see your talk page as the answer is there as this is incorrect. Lancer1289 20:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Aiya! This is getting crazy here! I'll spell it out briefly, try to help. NO you cannot upload videos for use anywhere. Not in articles, and not on your user page. You can, however, embed videos on your user page. This way, you still get the videos, but they aren't uploaded. It's a win-win. SpartHawg948 20:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Undoing edit I'm not sure why you undid my edit? I was just killing the redirecting links. I know it wasn't the most necessary of edits, but was there another reason? I'm really new to this wiki though... I want to edit but I don't know where to start. does the wiki have a todo list? Or is there any coding work that I could do (navboxes, infoboxes etc-my expertise)?--Technobliterator 22:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is because you did add unnecessary aliases to the article, which are unnecessary. Everything you modified already goes to the correct articles, and we don't need aliases that do the exact same thing, just with more code. It is just unnecessary. There are cases where it is, but in those kind of links, it just isn't. If you do look around, we don't have those types of links, and if we do, when they are discovered, they are quickly removed. Mass Effect Fields accomplishes the exact same thing as mass effect fields, and just unnecessary. If we don't need unnecessary code in an article, then we don't do it. The MediaWiki code is smart enough to recognize the first as accomplishing the second and making adjustments for capitalization. So instead of ignoring that, we just use it to accomplish the same thing with less code. :As to a to do list, there really isn't one as really the only thing we need to keep on top of is new Mass Effect 3 information. The only real to do list is the Clean up category. :As to coding, there also really isn't anything that isn't already done. There really much I can offer on that point apart from look around, see if anything is missing, or if anything doesn’t conform to the MoS, and fix it. I really can't pull anything else off the top of my head. If you have any more questions, then please ask. Lancer1289 22:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I am aware of what you described, I have worked on multiple wikis before, it's just that mass effect fields will link the reader to a redirect. It's just my perfectionism really. I don't think redirect "Mass effect field" to "Mass Effect Field" is necessary, not currently. If I searched "mass effect field" in the search engine, it'd take me straight to Mass Effect Field, if it weren't for that redirect. You could perhaps test this out to confirm it? As deleting redirects is a tedious edit, you could probably get a bot to do that (I have one, or you could ask for wikia staff). ::I'll check out the articles requiring cleanup, but one thing I've noticed with coding; correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see navboxes or infoboxes on the wiki. An example is my own work here- my work on another wiki (I created the infoboxes and filled them in, as well as created the navbox). If you're interested, I could help out with adding that to the wiki, and each of the wiki's pages? As well as the edit with form thing? Besdes this, I'm impressed; the wikis I am admin at and edit at nearly always have stubs and missing information.--Technobliterator 22:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::We do utilize navboxes and infoboxes. We do keep our infoboxes brief (see Saren Arterius for an example) - this is by design. As for navboxes, we have many. See Mass Effect for the series navbox, Garrus Vakarian for some of the character ones, M-490 Blackstorm for weapons and downloadable content navboxes, etc. As for the ones you linked, honestly, I found it a bit disorienting. It was (in my opinion, I'm sure you feel differently) a garish eyesore that caused quite a case of information overload. I mean, the entire intro to the article is wedged into a tiny little space between two infoboxes at the top. There's barely room for more than two or three words per line. SpartHawg948 23:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed we do have infoboxes and navboxes and a few examples of the navs have been pointed out. But we also utilize infoboxes on weapon pages, see the Blackstorm page above, enemy pages (Blue Suns Trooper), armor pages (N7 Armor), and you could argue armor and weapon page from ME (Hahne-Kedar). We do have them, but we tend to keep them in the background. ::::As to your work, I'm also trying not to offend, but that just isn't feasible or IMO practical. There is just way to much information squashed when it can be fleshed out in more eye appealing ways, which is what we do currently. That info box is nice, but that wouldn't work for something here or for that matter something that I would want to see here. It crowds the information and distracts from the article's content. ::::As to the links, again it really just isn't necessary when it already does the work for us. We have redirects for multiple reasons, and as stated every one that you modified on that page is not something we have a redirect for, or at least I don't think so, but rather one that the MediaWiki software does for us. We generally don't delete redirects unless they really don't serve a purpose and frankly those are ones that are somewhat used often, that is if they are actual redirects and not ones that the MediaWiki software does for us. And now I quote a phrase that has worked well here, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it". Lancer1289 00:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good call. I forgot about those infoboxes. Funny story though... it appears that one of our favorite detractors is keeping tabs on our dear wiki. Soon after this exchange began, Technobliterator (love the user name, btw) received a message informing him that this wiki is the wrong one because "the admins there are unreasonable, self-sentric, self-righteous hypocrites" and because we are apparently more fond of our policies than we are of Mass Effect itself, which is odd. I mean, if we cared about policies, wouldn't we start our own wiki where we could hand out admin positions to our friends like candy and handwrite the policies, rather than working our way up through the ranks to the top positions, and using democratic processes to determine policy? Anywho, this does seem to indicate a new low. First, they refuse to speak to us despite numerous attempts at outreach, to the point that I've agreed to host all discussions here on my talk page, and one of our Senior Editors has even gone there to try and talk. They do this because they claim we are unwilling to talk to them. Now they actively resort to poaching. Poor guys... Anywho, I hope Technobliterator stays with us, as he seems genuinely interested in improving the wiki, but I won't stoop to Zulu's level. People can make their own decisions. There's no need to go snooping around looking for people to poach, or warring for editors on their talk pages. SpartHawg948 00:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow I really don't know what to say about that. I'm am still willing, and always have been to work out this issue and I did ask if there are any more questions, which I'd be happy to answer. I'd also be happy to take suggestions about things and hopefully explain what we do here and why we do it that way. That is why I'm here. ::::::As to the message, that is indeed a new low, and if that is where he's going, then all that wiki will be is just a bunch of messages and no real work will get done unless we do it here first, and then they just copy it. If they have to resort to poaching, then that just shows how desperate he is to keep his wiki open and people adding content. Lancer1289 00:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh don't you worry about him, I've dealt with many people who are exactly the same on my own wiki; just kids who shouldn't even be editing 'oh wow you deleted my page i dont care if we already have one i will smash your wiki!!!!'. Yeah I see what you mean squashing two infoboxes right next to each other, that isn't something that normally happens. As for keeping them brief, that's why my designs are collapsible navboxes and infoboxes. Sorry but I didn't notice these infoboxes or navboxes, as there are so few. Perhaps I can create a couple more? Also here would possibly be a better example of my work- this one. There's actually a lot of complex work (especially on taxonomy, and 'edit with form'). But yeah I'd really like to help you guys out. BTW I know my name is Technobliterator... but I'm female ;) My brother was the original creator of the account. As for the links I edited? They all did have redirects, otherwise I wouldn't have edited. Yeah I see what you mean in that it was pointless, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist.--Technobliterator 09:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough. You're correct though that we have relatively few infoboxes and whatnot, and most of the ones we do have are brief (although I do think the infoboxes for enemies, such as the Blue Suns Centurion, are pretty sweet-looking). As for more infoboxes, did you have anything in particular you were thinking of creating some for? I'm not saying yes or no, just that (and perhaps this is just a lack of imagination on my part) I can't really see anything that needs it at present. If there is something you think would work though, I'm all ears. If you have some specific ideas, or if you get some 'prototypes' ready or whatever, I'd also recommend starting a new thread on the Projects Forum. SpartHawg948 09:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Indeed if there is something that appears to be misssing, then just whip something up and the community will give input on it. That's generally how things work with the project forum. If something can be improved, then I'm all all ears as well. Lancer1289 17:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Rogue AI Where in the game does additional dialog unlock if you complete this side quest? I've only been able to find one mention which I was able to get without doing the sidequest, which is why I removed it. It would've been a lot more helpful if you were more specific instead of just saying that "dialog happens".-- 20:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :There is additional dialogue during the initial boarding of the Normandy and during later conversations with Miranda. This information has been confirmed multiple times by different people and is why the information is valid, correct, and stays in the article. Lancer1289 20:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, just to be sure, I played up to EDI's first appearance without importing a save, and like I thought, Miranda still mentions Hannibal if you order EDI shut down. I wasn't sure, so I posted a topic on the talk page of SFT, asking for confirmation. Several months pass by and I check it again, and no one answered. So, as far as I've been able to find out, the information is incorrect and I remove it. To be polite, I post an edit summary, and it's my hope that if I am incorrect, the person who puts it back in will at least offer an additional explanation. That didn't happen. So I ask you where the information is, and instead of giving me a source, because it's sure as hell not on the talk page of either Save File Transer or on the Rogue AI talk page, you pretty much just tell me to shut up believe anything you tell me. Is this how you treat everyone who wants to edit the wiki?-- 21:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :^Pretty much. SlayerEGO1342 21:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Seriously is the language and false accusations necessary? I never told you to shut up so don't put words in my mouth as that is just flat out rude. ::Just because something is posted on a talk page doesn't always mean it will get a response. Sometimes topics are ignored because the facts are present, or they are simply overlooked. Posting something on a talk page and not getting a response is not justification for removing information, not in the slightest. Since you are arguing for the removal of information, it is on you to provide the validation for its removal. There is additional dialogue apart from that one instance and again it is on you to provide the validation and justification for removal. ::And no this isn't how we treat everyone, but I reply in a calm manner to a comment, then you in this case, proceed to put false accusations in my mouth, along with breaking our langauge policy, that isn't exactly the mature and proper way to go about it, is it? If you wish to continue this conversation, then please do so in a mature manner as I've been nothing but polite to you, and I expect the same in return. ::And SlayerEGO, I again find it odd, and very suspicious, that you show up at this very instance and you also need to get your facts straight, because they aren't. Lancer1289 21:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You find it suspicious that I chose to come home at 2 in the afternoon and go on the internet? SlayerEGO1342 21:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::No I find it suspicious that you just showed up at this very moment to make a comment that only served to inflame a situation and that can be proven as false. Lancer1289 21:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::That isn't suspicious. I agree with the wikia contributor. For someone who incessantly undoes edits for lacking "base", it's very hypocritical of you to not provide evidence for your actions. Why not just give the editor the information he's asking for instead of hiding behind "site policy" (or whatever justification you're about to give me)? SlayerEGO1342 21:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::You commented on this thread minutes after the unregistered user, and both of you clearly don't like Lancer. I'm not saying you're directly linked with the unregistered user or that I'm of the same mind as Lancer in this case, but I can see Lancer's reasoning. Alternating between an account and an IP is a fairly common tactic to try and discredit other users. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Couldn't he just see that my IP address isn't the same? SlayerEGO1342 21:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Except that is the point. Site policy says that someone wishing a change to the article, whether it be to add information, or remove it, must provide evidence to support their claims or nothing is done, i.e. the status quo is kept. It isn't hypocritical, it is perfectly in site with site policy and I can site numerous examples of this. The evidence in this case must come from him, as the only thing I can provide is non specific evidence as I don't currently have an import without playing that assignment. I do have however, had a number of conversations with people on this issue and they have stated that there is some dialogue that is different if a save either isn't imported, or this assignment isn't completed. :::::And if this is going in the direction that it is continuing to go in, then this debate will end up going nowhere. And it also serves to distract from the point of the conversation. :::::And No I don't have the ability to see your IP address. Lancer1289 21:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I actually just re-read the beginning of this thread, and I can honestly say I have no idea why the OP made his second comment. Seems to me like your first response was the information he was asking for. Huh. SlayerEGO1342 21:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::(Edit conflict) @SlayerEGO - Nope. That's the CheckUser right, which admins don't have. The circumstances under which CheckUser can be requested are also restricted. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::(Edit conflict)Interesting, I never really looked at that. Sometimes a second set of eyes does help. Anyway I think he was also looking for evidence in the form of a video or something, but I also seem to recall something else. Somewhat different dialogue with EDI during one of the conversations in the cockpit, and after the Collector Ambush. Those I'm a bit more sketchy about, but I do know that one of the dialogue options after the Collector Ambush is different. Slight difference, but enough. Lancer1289 21:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This guy just broke the Language policy http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.88.221.186--Legionwrex 22:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I got it. Lancer1289 23:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) User colours I noticed you were trying out user specific colours and it didn't work. It is because wikia did not insert a "title" subtag in the HTML. All you need to do is to adjust the CSS a little. Instead of using atitle="User:SpartHawg948"', try ahref="/wiki/User:SpartHawg948". See the difference? — Teugene (Talk) 03:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually what I was trying to do was make it appear on a different page. The results of Forum:User Colors on Recent Changes is already working and has been for a few days now. Lancer1289 03:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It has eh? Because I don't see any thing changed from here. :/ — Teugene (Talk) 03:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I haven't had any complains and it seems to be working for everyone else so I'm not sure what your situation is regarding it. Lancer1289 03:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC)